Liquid crystal display devices have been widely used as displays for a portable electronic device including a mobile phone and the like, a television, and a personal computer. In general, the liquid crystal display device is excellent in viewability from the front, but has a narrow viewing angle. Accordingly, various measures for increasing a viewing angle are adopted. As one of the measures, a configuration has been proposed in which a member for controlling a diffusion angle of light emitted from a display unit such as a liquid crystal panel is included on a viewing side of the display unit. The member for controlling a diffusion angle of light will be hereinafter referred to as a light diffusing member.
Patent Literature 1 described below discloses a light diffusing member (light diffusing sheet) which is provided with a groove having a V-shaped cross-section and includes a light absorption layer provided in a portion of the groove. In the light diffusing member, a transparent sheet formed of polyethylene terephthalate (PET) or the like is disposed on a light incidence side and a light emission side of the light diffusing member. A portion of light which is vertically incident on the light diffusing member is totally reflected from a wall surface of the groove and is then emitted. Thereby, light emitted from the light diffusing member is diffused.